Day 1
by HUNHANSHIP
Summary: Kisah seorang siswa SMA biasa Oh Sehun dalam mengejar cintanya. Kisah sederhana tentang seorang lelaki culun dalam mendapatkan cintanya dari Xi Luhan/HunHan/FICLET/GS/Remake 'Day 1' K.WILL/ Review juseyo :)


**Kisah seorang siswa SMA biasa Oh Sehun dalam mengejar cintanya. Kisah sederhana tentang seorang lelaki culun dalam mendapatkan cintanya dari Xi Luhan/HunHan/GS/Remake 'Day 1'/ Review juseyo :)**

* * *

**Day 1**

**.**

**HunHan fanfiction**

**.**

**Drama, romance**

**.**

**FICLET**

**.**

**Rated T**

**.**

**REMAKE MV 'DAY 1' **

**.**

**Setiap manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan, mohon untuk memaklumi**

* * *

**Tertarik sebuah cerita ?**

**Tentang si pria culun dalam mengejar cintanya ?**

**Kau pasti akan berfikir bahwa cerita ini terlalu 'biasa'.**

**Tidak masalah jika kau mengklik tanda close**

**Tetapi, kau yakin tidak membacanya ?**

**Jadi, apakah kau akan menggeser kursor ?**

* * *

**Day 1**

Oh Sehun, bisa dipanggil Sehun. Siswa di sekolah SMA biasa. Ia tidak terlalu terkenal seperti teman-teman lainnya, karena prestasinya yang biasa. Dan dandanannya.

Yah, ia suka sekali mengkeriting rambutnya dan memakai poni datar, serta memakai kacamata bulat seperti pemeran utama dalam film Harry Potter.

Kisah hidupnya munkin tidak seperti sebuah dongeng yang berwarna-warni. Karena ia lebih suka menyendiri dan bermain dengan 'Puppy'. Anjing putihnya.

Tetapi, kali ini. Ia akan bisa merasakan apa keseruan warna-warni dalam hidupnya.

Semenjak ia bertemu siswa X-A.

_Xi Luhan._

* * *

Sehun memakai earphone dan mulai menggeser layar handphonenya. Ia mengklik layar dan mulai mendengarkan musik dari handphonenya. Ia berjalan sambil menenteng tasnya, dan terkadang masih membetulkan kacamata bulatnya yang bertengger sempurna di hidung mancungnya itu.

Di tengah perjalan, masih dengan mendengarkan musik. Ia melihat Luhan, yeoja yang ia taksir. Luhan begitu sempurna dengan seragam sekolah serta rambut yang di cat dengan warna coklat layaknya yeoja di Korea saat ini. Luhan yang berjalan layaknya bak model sambil melambaikan tangan membuat Sehun mulai _ke geeran._ Sehun tak sadar bahwa Luhan menyapa teman yeoja yang berada di belakangnya, bukan dirinya.

Sehun tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan. Luhan hanya diam dan tak menanggapi lalu berjalan kearah Minseok teman sebangkunya sambil melewati Sehun yang melihatnya sambil memutar badannya.

Sehun mulai menurunkan tangannya, senyumnya mulai luntur, ia tersenyum kecut. Dan berucap dalam hati.

"_Aku pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh ya ?"._

Tanpa ia sadari, Luhan melihatnya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

* * *

Luhan tersenyum sembari menggoreskan kuas pada kanvas. Ia tersenyum dan mulai menggambar sesuai imajinasinya. Tiba-tiba saja, di bangku sebelah. Sehun duduk disana dengan menatap kearahnya.

"_Kurasa, munkin aku tak perlu menanggapinya, dia aneh. Selalu saja mengikutiku". _Ujar Luhan dalam hati dan memfokuskan pandangannya di lukisan miliknya.

Sehun yang menoleh kearah berlawanan dengan Luhan tersenyum idiot.

"_Dia memang sempurna", ujarnya dalam hati masih dengan senyum idiot. _

_Tanpa Sehun sadar, Luhan juga melihatnya._

Ketika Sehun menoleh kearah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan. Luhan mengulum senyumnya.

"_Dia lucu, dia tampan jika ia akan melepas kacamata bodohnya itu"._

* * *

Di hari kedua, pada saat jam istirahat.

Luhan menjalankan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Ia suka sekali membaca, terlebih di perpustakaan ia selalu merasa tenang.

Tetapi tidak lagi sepertinya.

Ia sadar, Sehun kembali. Tetapi, Sehun tidak berjalan kearahnya. Melainkan ke bangku yang berada di depannya. Masih dengan gerakan seolah-olah membaca buku. Luhan mengerti gerakan Sehun yang menaruh tas ranselnya sembari bersembunyi di kursi sambil mencuri tatapan dari Luhan.

Tak ada respon dari Luhan. Sehun berjalan sedikit kearahnya dan berada tepat di jendela perpustkaan sambil membawa sebuah buku. Ia tidak membacanya, melainkan Sehun melihat Luhan terus menerus, sedangkan Luhan memfokuskan untuk membaca tanpa memandang Sehun.

Hingga Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan, dan melambaikan tangannya. Luhan hanya menatap bukunya tanpa melirik Sehun. Hingga seseorang yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Merespon Sehun dengan _ke geeran_ dan juga melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun mendesah, ia tersenyum kecut sambil berjalan menuju bangku kedua sambil membaca bukunya. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar.

_Tetap saja, ia tak sadar bahwa Luhan menatapnya._

Luhan menghela nafas kasar. "Aisshh, dimana aku harus mencari rumus soal ini ?", runtuknya dalam hati. Ia berjalan kebelakang, dimana di sana terdapat sebuah rak buku. Ia menjajalkan pandangannya dan menjijitkan kakinya sambil mencoba meraih sebuah buku.

Sehun mengira pada saat itu ia dapat berguna untuk Luhan. Karena ia tinggi, ia berjalan kearah Luhan sambil tersenyum dan tanpa menoleh dari wajah Luhan. Dengan idiotnya ia mencoba untuk mengambil buku dengan tangan kanannya.

Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, semua buku yang berada di kolong rak yang di jamah tangan Sehun jatuh beruntuhan menganai dirinya dan Luhan.

Sontak Luhan terkejut dan sedikit berteriak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun merasa sangat bodoh dan membungkuk.

"Mian".

* * *

Sehun duduk di kursi sofa sembari melepas kacamatanya. "Mengapa aku begitu bodoh ?", runtuknya sambil menghela nafas kasar.

Puppy, anjing putihnya menggonggok seperti membernya sebuah harapan.

"Nde Puppy ! Aku akan berjuang ! Fighting !".

* * *

Di hari ketiga, Sehun membawa sebuah teropong dan berjalan kearah taman sekolah yang biasanya disinggahi Luhan untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Ia mengarahkan teropongnya kearah Luhan yang sedang asyik membaca.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membuat sebuah kesalahan kembali kali ini".

Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan, ia memandangi Luhan atau berjalan di arah belakang Luhan. Terkadang ia juga melakukan sebuah hal konyol, tetapi Luhan tetap saja berpura-pura untuk tidak menanggapi Sehun.

Sehun sangat frustasi, hingga ia menarik paksa buku gambar Luhan.

"Ada apa ?", tanya Luhan dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Besok, minggu kutunggu di toko buku yang biasanya kau datangi, arra ?".

"Aku ti-".

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan !".

"…".

* * *

Sehun menggerang frustasi. Ia baru saja pulang dari salon dan merubah tatanan rambutnya menjadi lurus, dan berponi miring. Menurut salah satu pegawai salon disana, ia akan lebih tampan jika kacamata bulatnya yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya di lepas dan berganti dengan softlen.

"Setelah penampilan ? Aku harus apa ? Ketika aku menjeputnya di toko buku, apakah aku harus membawa bunga seperti yang dilakukan pasangan-pasangan di drama televisi ?", tanya Sehun bergumam sambil megacak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk mencari sebuah ide lewat internet. Hingga akhirnya.

"Ah, iya…daripada bunga biasa, lebih baik menggunakan trik sulap yang biasanya dilakukan, akan menimbulkan kesan menajubkan bukan ?", ia tersenyum senang, membayangkan ia bisa merubah suatu batang lidi menjadi sebuah bungan dan ia membayangkan Luhan tersenyum menerima bunga darinya.

"Apakah aku juga harus memasak ? Untuk Luhan jika selesai menonton film", Sehun mengangguk lalu menuju tempat penggorengan, dan mencoba untuk memasak.

Tolong, janga suruh saya untuk menulis bagian ini…terlalu menyakitkan, bisa-bisa saya menuliskan bahwa Sehun akan membakar rumahnya sendiri.

Dan Sehun, tolong siapkan tabung pemadam.

Hari keempat, ketika Sehun megajak nonton film bersama Luhan.

Jujur saja, Luhan sangat gugup. Ia mencintai pria yang selalu mengikutinya itu, walaupun ia selalu menunjukkan rasa gengsi dan tidak kepeduliannya.

Ketika Luhan membuka pintu toko buku untuk keluar. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun dnegan penampilan yang berbeda itu membawa sebuah biting dan ia raba hingga menjadi sebuah bunga mawar.

Luhan terkejut sesaat, lalu ia menerima bunga mawar dari Sehun.

"Kau mau nonton film apa ?".

"Kurasa horror bagus".

"Jika aku takut bagaimana ?".

"Kau bisa menggenggam tanganku erat, layaknya orang berpacaram".

"Tapi, kita tidak sedang kencan berpacaran bodoh".

"Arra, arra".

* * *

Sehun duduk di kursi bioskop, ia duduk bersama Luhan sambil membawa sebuah popcorn, Sehun sengaja untuk memilih kisah horror, bersama Luhan.

Ketika film sedang di putar, Sehun ingin sekali menggenggam tangan Luhan seperti kisah romantic yang berada di drama film. Tetapi ia gugup dan hanya mampu menatap Luhan dan mengabaikan suara-suara rebut yang ada di film yang di tontonnya. Saat ia mulai mendekatkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan terkejut dan sedikit berteriak, pasalnya yang mereka tonton adalah film horror, wajar saja jika Luhan terekjut dan takut. Sehun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya lalu mengambil popcorn dan memakannya.

Ketika adegan yang membuat Luhan ketukan dimulai kembali. Luhan berdegup kencang, ia tidak ingin berteriak, tanpa ia sadari ia menggenggam erat tangan Sehun sambil berucap lirih. "Astaga, apa yang akan dilakukannya ?". Sedangkan Sehun menatapnya dengan menelan ludahnya secara paksa.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, hormonnya meluap-luap, keringat muali menetes di dahinya.

Sehun sadar, dan ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang bersamaan menoleh kearahnya juga.

"Luhan…saranghaeyo", Sehun mempererat gengamannya lalu mengunci bibir plum cherry milik Luhan.

Ketika adegan sang hantu yang mengagetkan dimulai, mereka asyik berciuman.

Dan disitu, seluruh memori dimana mereka saling bertemu, keluar dalam benak mereka.

* * *

_**Hai-Hai **_

_**Oke, aku Oh Sehun.**_

_**Kau tahu, aku dulu mengira bahwa aku akan tetap menjadi namja berkepribadian culun serta biasa. **_

_**Ketika aku melihat dirimu, ya kau Xi Luhan.**_

_**Aku tahu apa arti jatuh cinta.**_

_**Aku mengerti mengapa banyak sekali pasangan di dunia ini yang sudah tergila-gila akan hal cinta.**_

_**Dan aku juga merasakannya.**_

_**Setiap hari, aku selalu mengikutimu.**_

_**Setiap hari, aku selalu memimpikan dirimu.**_

_**Setiap hari, aku selalu bergumam tentang dirimu dan diriku :) **_

_**Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu bertanya pada Puppy **_

"_**Bisakah aku mempacari Luhan".**_

_**Dengan gonggongan miliknya, walau aku tidak tahu apa artinya.**_

_**Aku merasa Puppy menjawab.**_

"_**Tidak aka nada hal yang tidak munkin di dunia ini".**_

_**Sejak saat itu, aku selalu saja mengikutimu serta membawa hal kekonyolan dalam pendekatan kita.**_

_**Dan aku tahu.**_

_**Bahwa perjuanganku membawakan sebuah hasil.**_

_**Dimana kita, sekarang sudah menjadi pasangan. **_

_**Aku mencintaimu, dan kurasa sekarang hari pertama untuk kita dalam memulai.**_

_**Kelakuan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sebuah pasangan.**_

* * *

"Luhan-ah".

"Sehuniee, jangan mengagetkanku eoh ! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat ? Aku malu".

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah milikku".

"Dasar".

"Ayo kita menonton, film horror ya ?".

"Aku tidak suka, nanti aku selalu ketakutan".

"Genggam tanganku".

"Dan kau akan menciumku seperti kemarin ? Aigoo, aku tak mau".

"Arraseo, arraseo".

"Kalau begitu, kita main di Lotte ne ?".

"Baiklah princess".

* * *

_Sepertinya, pasangan baru sudah memulai apa arti 'Cinta'_

_Lihatlah, mereka bergandengan tangan mesra._

* * *

**FIN **

**Hai-Hai **

**Saya bawa FF lagi :v **

**Maap yang Love,Love,Love enggak dilanjut-lanjut**

**Abisnya, masih bingung mau di buat apa itu ff :v**

**Maap ya :3**

**Oh nde, ini FF sebenarnya nyeritain MV **

**Yang Day 1**

**Cuman ada beberapa part yang saya buat sedikit beda.**

**Habisnya, kalau sama banget keknya kalau di tulis abstrud gitu. **

**Ini endingnya juga beda, hehehe. **

**Dan saya suka nulis FF ini, karena bukan Luhan yang ngejar Sehun. **

**Tapi Sehunnya.**

**Munkin, agak kerasa feelnya kalau yang meranin itu couple chanbaek.**

**Masalahnya, sejak peristiwa dating itu.**

**Saya agak gak dapet fell buat nulis, baca aja enggak ._.**

**Oke, terimakasih banyak buat yang baca ini ff. **

**Dan yang selalu support saya.**

**Gak edit lagi :v kebiasaan.**

**Kata terakhir.**

**Review juseyooo :3 ~~~**


End file.
